


Crossed paths

by fiftyseven (cian1675)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute!Woohyun, Puppy!Woohyun, Smut, Tail Sex, but there's kind of some plot, dongwoo and sungjong are mentioned, the hogyu is mostly implied, top!hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/fiftyseven
Summary: Sunggyu's outside the building, loitering, a ticket in hand, but unlike the furtive faces around him, he isn’t actually trying to get into the brothel where they have hybrids for prostitutes. No. Sunggyu’s here because he’s trying to sell off this ticket he has to a night here.(Except, of course, that's not what happens.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there's not been many fics with top!hyun lately? I don't keep track because I don't have a strict preference but this is top!hyun because why not? If that's what you've been hoping for, erm well, enjoy? Lol.

**1**

There’s a ticket in his hand. Small, white, a nondescript thing if not for the quality of the paper it’s printed on. Sunggyu looks around, takes in the covered faces of men and women alike loitering around the entrance of a building tucked off the main street, simple grey façade blending in with its surrounding buildings if not for the scatter of people around, most of them wary. Sunggyu has a scarf pulled up to his nose himself, and it doesn’t escape his attention that somehow, black coat on black pants, he blends right in with them. Except, he isn’t really one of them; he isn’t one of those people trying to get into a brothel where they have hybrids for prostitutes. No. Sunggyu’s here because he’s trying to sell off this ticket he has to a night here.

 

~~

 

“Why do you have this?” Hoya asks, squinting as he stretches to pick up the white card off Sunggyu’s table and normally he’d protest about people touching his things, but this is Hoya and considering their history, Sunggyu decides to let it go.

“What is that even?” Sunggyu mumbles, groaning a little as Hoya slides back under the covers, card between his fingers, thigh slipping back between Sunggyu’s. He idly pats Hoya’s hair. “I won it off a guy in poker. He was damn reluctant to part with it and told me it’s worth more than the cash I already won off him. Which was a lot, by the way, that guy doesn’t know how to play for shit – not that I minded because I clearly earned more than enough from that one night – but he never told me what this card is for.”

Hoya rests his head against Sunggyu’s bare chest, humming as he listens to Sunggyu, and Sunggyu would ask him to just spit out the answer but he knows Hoya would only take longer to tell him if he asks. So he waits. He waits for Hoya to finish flipping the card around, eyeing it carefully, bringing it against the light once or twice before rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. He really wants to ask, especially after seeing how thoroughly Hoya is examining the card. Is it really worth as much as the guy said it is? Sunggyu had assumed the guy just told him that so he could at least get some money back to take a cab home but maybe the guy really was telling the truth about the worth of the card if Hoya’s looking at it like that. Hoya doesn’t even make that face when they’re fucking, and that’s saying a lot, because Hoya’s told him he’s the best fuck he’s had. (Unless he’s lying, which isn’t something Sunggyu would put past him. Hoya’s day job is a pimp now but he used to be a prostitute after all, and maybe being in that line for as long as he did, that boy has gotten used to sweet-talking everyone.)

“So…?”

“So,” Hoya says, waving the card around like it’s a golden ticket, his lips pulled into a smile that he kisses into Sunggyu’s cheek, “Basically, hyung, you just got yourself a ticket to a night at the most expensive brothel we have on this planet.”

Sunggyu blinks. Hoya looks at him patiently, and when there’s no response, Hoya ends up saying, “Okay, maybe you don’t get how rare this ticket is since you aren’t native to this planet, but we’re talking about a brothel where they _only_ have hybrids and people wait for weeks and months even just to get this ticket.”

Sunggyu still doesn’t really get Hoya’s point.

“Jupiter to Sunggyu-hyung?”

“What?”

“Geez, I thought you’ll be more excited about this,” Hoya says, a hint of laughter belying his teasing tone.

“Well, excuse me if I basically just got a fucking useless piece of paper,” Sunggyu starts, because _what is he going to do with a ticket to a night with a hybrid?_ But then his mind clicks. “Oh. Do you want it? I can sell it to you –”

Hoya rolls his eyes. “First of all, I’m not into bestiality, so no thanks. And second of all, I don’t have the money. If you’re looking to sell this off, maybe you’ll have better luck when your target isn’t someone who’s a broke-ass prostitute-turned-pimp.” Hoya starts a rant about how pimping is actually much harder than just selling his body, and Sunggyu tunes out half way, merely stroking his hand down Hoya’s back, pretending to listen because it’s not the first time he’s heard this.

 

 

 

 

 

**2**

The list of customers changes, but this guy, Jang Dongwoo, always reserves the same day every month, and Woohyun’s getting himself ready, brushing his hair, then his fur, making sure his ears are tame and ready to receive his loyal client when instead of the smile he’s come to anticipate, he sees a grumpy stranger being led in.

“Uh,” Woohyun fumbles for a moment, then remembers he’s supposed to be a professional. “Good evening, Sir. Please come in.” He sees the way the man look at his ears – Woohyun manages to keep them from twitching at the sudden scrutiny – and he tucks his tail behind so it doesn’t give off what he’s feeling. Behind the man, Sungjong gives him a subtle look – a question of do I need to call for help? – and Woohyun shakes his head slightly. _Not Dongwoo_ , Woohyun mouths as he leads the stranger to the bed, and Sungjong’s eyes round a little, immediately understanding. Nodding slightly, Sungjong backs out of the room, shutting the door as he exits, leaving Woohyun now alone with an unexpected customer for the night.

The thing is, on most nights, Woohyun fucks strangers, or lets himself be fucked by strangers – men, women, aliens who are not of this planet and basically anyone who’s paid for a ticket – so he’s not unfamiliar with this. But today, for some reason, Woohyun’s momentarily taken aback by the sight of an unfamiliar face. Maybe, Woohyun considers as he saunters towards the bed, a fake smile in place for his customer, he’s gotten too used to this. Gotten too used to Dongwoo being a constant in his life, no matter how small of a constant that is, and he’s gotten lured into thinking something has changed. But apparently, nothing’s changed, despite all the smiles and genuine laughter he’s exchanged with Dongwoo – Dongwoo who had promised to come every month – because instead of the cheery man whose monthly visit he’s apparently come to anticipate, Woohyun has a stranger in his room now.

Still, years of training has schooled Woohyun to keep his thoughts to himself, so he only takes in the stranger – young, hair a little messy, narrow eyes darting around the room, fingers gripping the bed slightly – and he decides the guy’s probably more nervous than he is. He’s not sure what the guy wants – oh, Dongwoo always had an idea of what he wants, but he should really stop thinking about him now – so Woohyun ends up asking.

“So, how do you want me for tonight?”

The stranger’s head shoots up like he’s surprised he’s being addressed, and then his brows scrunch together.

“Look, this is kind of a mistake –”

A _mistake_. Woohyun’s smile almost falters, because, _right, of course_ , a night with a hybrid probably sounds exciting until you actually see one in person, see how they look pretty much human besides the ears and tail, and then the novelty wears off. It’s not like Woohyun’s never had customers like that before, but hearing that tonight, of all nights hurt a little more than it usually does –

“Uh, are you listening?”

Woohyun blinks, suddenly aware that the stranger’s now waving a hand in front of him, and he slides up beside him on the bed, smile turned on even brighter to make up for his earlier distracted state.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

The stranger narrows his already small eyes at him, seeming to think through Woohyun’s words for a second, before he says, “Well, never mind. It’s not important.” Then, fidgeting a little, he mumbles, “I don’t actually have anything in mind.”

Woohyun takes a while to realise the stranger’s answering his earlier question about what they’ll do for tonight, and he’s kind of surprised.

“Well, you can always choose something, we have a catalogue –”

“What I mean is, how about you just do whatever you want instead?” the guy says, the tips of his ears slightly flushed, and Woohyun’s taken aback for the second time that night. The guy seems to pick up on that, because he suddenly adds, “Uh, is that weird ? I mean, I just don’t really have anything in mind really. And _mmmffff_ –”

Woohyun doesn’t hear the rest of what the guy has to say, because – a chance to do whatever he wants? He’s never had the opportunity before, and sure, maybe it’s not Dongwoo here tonight, and maybe this is still just paid sex, but Woohyun stumbled onto _something_ – a chance to be himself, to exert himself instead of caving to other people’s wishes – and small as this is, he’s not going to pass it up. Woohyun presses his lips against the guy, sucking – a little too hard perhaps, but he’s feeling aggressive right now – then relaxing the pace a little, coaxing, and that seems to be the right thing to do, because the guy moans, parting his lips for him, and Woohyun thinks maybe it’s not that bad after all, this night. He can work with this.

He’s kissing the guy’s cheek, tracing his jaw with soft nips, a hand running up the guy’s chest before gently pushing him down against the bed. Still placing kisses on the guy’s neck, Woohyun goes down with him, and he’s sliding a hand under the guy’s shirt when he finally remembers to ask, “What – What should I call you?”

The guy takes a while to reply, because Woohyun’s now flicking his tongue over the shell of his ear, and he’s glad to feel the guy shiver a little beneath him. “…Gyu. Just call me Gyu.”

 _Is that your real name?_ Woohyun almost wants to ask, but that’s not the point of the question, so he refrains himself. “Alright, Gyu. You can call me…” _Namu_ , he was going to say, the name he always gives clients but in the end, Woohyun decides to take a chance. If he’s doing this how he wants to, he might as well go all the way. “Call me Hyun.”

Gyu glances at him, his lips sealed tightly, and Woohyun vaguely wonders if he thinks Woohyun’s given him a fake name, because oh, the irony. Pressing a thumb down against Gyu’s lower lip, Woohyun applies pressure until he has the other’s mouth open, thumb slipping in slightly, before he whispers, “Say it.”

“Say what?”

Gyu looks confused, Woohyun thinks, and almost laughs at the the way he’s slowly blinking, Woohyun’s thumb still between his lips.

“My name, sweetheart.”

The confused expression doesn’t change, but Gyu gets out a hesitant “H-hyun?”, the sound a little off with how he can’t close his mouth fully while Woohyun’s thumb is in the way, but it’s good enough, so Woohyun presses a kiss to his lips.

“Good boy.”

The irony of what he says against the fact that Woohyun’s own ears atop of his head are the ones perked and his tail is the one just shy of wagging doesn’t go unnoticed, judging by the way Gyu raises a brow, but he doesn’t comment, just tugs Woohyun down by the nape.

“Do I get a reward then?”

Woohyun feels himself smile, a slightly more genuine one than the smiles he’s been giving earlier. “Well, that depends on how good you are. How good will you be?”

Gyu’s eyes widen for a fraction, and then, gulping –

“I-I’ll be good. I’ll be good for you… Hyun.”

Woohyun sits up, shifting until his thighs are on either side of Gyu’s. “Alright, then why don’t we start by taking off your clothes?”

Gyu’s hands are trembling as he unbuttons his shirt, but Woohyun doesn’t help, just sits there watching, and he can tell it makes the guy more nervous. Still, when he finishes, Woohyun gets to see Gyu’s naked upper body, and he had thought the guy was skinny with his clothes on, but apparently he’s wrong, because the body in front of him is lean, but there’s definitely muscle underneath, the slightest definition over Gyu’s arms and chest. Gyu jerks a little and Woohyun doesn’t really get why – surely it’s not because he’s topless in front of Woohyun now, right? – but then he notices his tail had apparently been trailing its way along Sunggyu’s calf, slowly stroking. He laughs a little.

“Is this your first time with a hybrid?”

Gyu takes a moment but he nods.

“Well, let me just say, my tail isn’t only decorative,” Woohyun laughs, a particularly light teasing touch of his tail lingering on Gyu’s inner thigh before he consciously pulls it away from the man. Perhaps it’s a little mean to leave it as that, to let the potential of his words run through Gyu’s head – which Woohyun is sure is happening right now because he sees how his expression changes – but Woohyun doesn’t often react like this, react like he’s actually having some fun instead of having to think of more enticing scenarios in his head while he services his customers, so he leaves Gyu to his own imagination. A hand on his robe, slowly untying the knot around his waist with the practiced ease of having to do this one-handed many times before, Woohyun lets the light silk fabric drop off his shoulders, a hand lightly resting on Gyu’s hip. He watches Gyu look at him as the robe drops, knowing just how he looks right now, seated atop Gyu’s thighs, ears perked, eyes lidded as he looks at Gyu, lips parted just slightly because he knows the effect it has on his customers. It gets a slight hitch from the man beneath him, and Woohyun smirks before letting the robe fall fully, pushing it aside, and it’s then he hears a small gasp.

“That’s flattering,” Woohyun comments casually, and Gyu looks like he’s about to say something, but Woohyun catches his lips in a kiss before he can. Gyu’s lips are soft beneath his, pliant, responsive, and he slips his tongue in, teasing. Woohyun doesn’t even realise his tail’s back to doing what it wants now that he isn’t controlling it – what it wants being sliding under the waistband of Gyu’s pants – until Gyu whines against him, the sounds lost in their kiss.

“Are you protesting or do you want this off?” Woohyun asks when he feels Gyu arching under him, still leisurely kissing Gyu’s already reddened lips, ignoring how Gyu is clearly _affected_ , and after a while, he decides to let up enough for Gyu to answer –

“O-off, please –”

And then Woohyun’s unbuckling Gyu’s belt, tugging his pants off till it’s on the floor next to the bed, both of them naked save for the boxers still on Gyu. He traces a finger along the waistband of Gyu’s underwear, taking his time to think about how he wants this, and in a curious bout of professionalism – or maybe not, Woohyun’s been trained so much that he thinks it’s probably ingrained in him now – he decides to ask, “Last chance, is there anything you want me to do, or do you really want me to do this however I want?”

Gyu’s hand stills in his hair, the other still gripping Woohyun’s shoulder, and Woohyun briefly wonders if Gyu is changing his mind – maybe he shouldn’t have asked, but the guy’s the one paying after all, not Woohyun – but in the end what he gets is –

“Just do this how you want it. Though, if you’re thinking of anything strange or kinky, do me a favour and tell me before you try it.”

Woohyun grins, mumbling an agreement as he lets his fingers slip under the band of the last piece of clothing between them, kissing the skin exposed as he tugs the boxers down, the skin there much paler than Gyu’s face, neck and hands. He ignores the obvious erection, choosing instead to suck on the unblemished skin in the crease between Gyu’s hips and thigh.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take good care of you.”

A moan, and then the hand in his hair fists, another hand joining it, lightly brushing past Woohyun’s ears and he shivers involuntarily.

“Do that again,” he says between ridding Gyu’s boxers and reaching over to the side table for lube, and Woohyun feels a tentative hand on one of his pointed ears, the skin there warmer than the rest of his body, the fur softer and shorter than the hair on his head. It’s more sensitive as well, especially on the back, and he kind of wants Gyu to rub it, but he doesn’t want to say it because it makes him feel like he’s just a dog asking to be patted. Uncapping the lube, pouring it onto his hands, Woohyun settles for saying, “You can touch my ears less carefully you know. They’re not fragile or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Gyu runs the tip of Woohyun ear between two fingers, and Woohyun knows he twitches a little at the touch, but he keeps his focus on warming up the lube between his fingers.

“Like that?”

There’s a tinge of uncertainty in Gyu’s voice, and Woohyun’s not sure why it’s there, but he chalks it up to the novelty of meeting a hybrid.

“Yeah, like that. You can touch it more firmly, the way you hold my hair or shoulder.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Gyu’s hand comes up to cup his whole ear, his fingernails lightly scrapping against the back near the base where it meets Woohyun’s scalp, his touch gentle and Woohyun feels like rubbing his head against Gyu’s hand but he refrains. Instead, he looks up at Gyu, fingers now coated with lube and asks for permission.

“I’m going to prep you,” Woohyun starts, but Gyu’s already letting his legs fall apart, grabbing Woohyun’s ears to pull him up a little so he has a better position.

“Stop talking so much and just do it already.”

Woohyun blinks, a little surprised, but maybe he’s going too slowly for Gyu even though he kind of feels like taking his time. He doesn’t answer, just presses his forefinger against Gyu’s  entrance, pushing slowly but firmly past that taut ring of muscle.

“Gosh, you’re tight.”

Gyu’s grip on his ears tightens and Woohyun doesn’t realise Gyu’s talking until he catches “…it’s been a while.”

Woohyun raises a brow, the fresh marks of blossoming hickeys high up on Sunggyu’s inner thigh painting a different story. There were completely hidden by his boxers, and Woohyun had noticed them once that was off but it wasn’t his business to ask, or even really his business to notice, so he hadn’t mentioned them. But he must have given off some reaction at the moment because Gyu chuckles a little, before saying, “I haven’t bottomed in a while, is what I mean.”

Woohyun eases his finger all the way in, sliding it slowly back out to a slightly stilled Gyu before he answers, “Well, you don’t really have to tell me, but it’s nice to know so I can prep you more thoroughly.”

Gyu laughs – the sound disrupted by a soft keen when Woohyun adds a second finger gently – and then Woohyun feels a hand move down to cup his cheek.

“If by that you mean you are going to do this more agonizingly slowly than you already are doing it, then maybe I shouldn’t have told you.”

Woohyun keeps the slide of his fingers at the same pace, unhurried even as Gyu trembles beneath him, eventually saying, “Well, you did say I could do this how I want it.”

“I k-know.”

Gyu voice is oddly strained, and Woohyun doesn’t think just fingering him is enough to get such a reaction. Sure, Woohyun’s good at his job, _really_ good in fact, but surely this is a little too much? Or maybe Gyu’s just more sensitive than most people he’s fucked, Woohyun considers, feeling his cock grow just a little harder at the thought.

“Unless you’re taking that back now, I’m going to be doing it this way,” Woohyun replies evenly, enjoying how Gyu’s not even really holding on to his ears now, just letting his hands roam, grabbing what he can – Woohyun’s face, the curve of his neck, his shoulder, his bicep – nails scratching on his chest and back. He stretches Gyu with two fingers, then adds a third, all the while nipping the soft skin on Sunggyu’s thighs, his belly, brushing hips lips across his happy trail and higher up his chest, deliberately bypassing the perked nipples. Gyu whines, muttering something Woohyun doesn’t quite catch.

“Did you say something?”

“Fuck, can’t you just fuck me already?”

Woohyun chuckles, fingers still moving in and out of Gyu’s ass, the lube making squelches whenever he pushes deeper. He looks at Gyu, covered with a sheen of sweat, eyelashes spikey from it, and kisses him gently on the lips before applying more pressure. When he parts, Gyu hisses, his lips probably tender from Woohyun’s teeth scrapping and lips suckling on it, but even though he’ll like to tease Sunggyu a little more, he’s ready to move along as well.

“ _Patience_ , Gyu.”

Whatever Gyu was going to say is swallowed by a breathless sound when Woohyun withdraws his fingers, no doubt anticipating his cock now, but Woohyun has a better idea in mind. He can tell Gyu doesn’t expect it when the tip of his tail circles his entrance, but Gyu’s legs instinctively wrap around him when Woohyun pushes his tail in.

“Fuck, what –”

“My tail, Gyu, or did you forget I’m not human?”

If there’s the slightest tinge of self-deprecation in his tone, Woohyun’s quick to ignore it, soothing the moment over by pushing his tail further in, Gyu clenching in surprise around him and then –

“That’s not what I mean,” Gyu starts, but he doesn’t finish the sentence because Woohyun’s working his tail in and out, letting the tip curl up just a little – something he can’t do with his dick, and fingers don’t exactly feel the same – and he knows he found the right spot when Gyu starts making incoherent noises.

“Fuck, you’re so hot inside, so tight, you know that?” Woohyun mumbles, sweeping Gyu’s bangs off his damp forehead, pressing his nose into the spot behind Gyu’s ear and sniffs. Gyu doesn’t seem to pick up on Woohyun’s strange behaviour or maybe he’s too distracted to mind right now. Woohyun doesn’t do this very often, let his animalistic instincts take front seat but he figures letting go once won’t hurt. He takes in the way Gyu smells – a hint of perspiration on his skin, body wash, and underneath that, something that is a little strange. Non-human, maybe, Woohyun speculates even though he thinks Gyu has seemed pretty human so far but there are species who aren’t entirely human even if they look like it. He doesn’t think much of it. Instead, Woohyun keeps his nose buried in the crook of Gyu’s neck, letting his tail do the work as his own cock lies neglected, hard and dripping, pressed tightly between their bodies next to Gyu’s cock, and he hugs the man tighter between his arms, inhaling his scent deeply.

There’s a tiny moment when he feels the familiarity of the scent, the way there’s a faint smudge of something akin to a memory he doesn’t even remember he has fleeting through his mind, and then it’s gone, just a strange loss in its place. Woohyun vaguely wonders if Gyu smells like something he’s smelt before, the way he sometimes picks up the scent of strawberry flavoured shampoo and is reminded of what he thinks might be home, or a mother, but then Gyu’s groaning, moving, thrusting his body against Woohyun’s tail, rutting their cocks together between their stomachs, and he forgets all about faded memories and remembers where he is at the moment.

“Fuck,” Woohyun mutters, an absent exclamation rather than any purposeful declaration, and decides to pull his tail out completely. His cock is heavy, throbbing, and he hears Gyu gasp when he’s suddenly empty, but it’s not for long because Woohyun’s expertly rolling the condom on, slicking himself up before pushing into Gyu with his cock this time. The friction is delicious, he thinks, even if Gyu’s loosened up from the tail-fucking earlier, and the way Gyu hooks his ankles around the small of Woohyun’s back, clinging, meeting him thrust for thrust as he lets up on the slow and gentle pace for something for satisfying in the moment – fast, needy, brutal – shaking the bed with how hard he drives himself into Gyu, Woohyun stops thinking and lets his body take over, just moving on instinct. It isn’t long before he feels Gyu clench hard around him, a mess of sounds as he orgasms, bringing Woohyun with him soon after, their sweaty foreheads leaning against each other’s as Woohyun reaches his release. He feels the strength seep out from him after, Woohyun easing out of Gyu with the last of his energy, lying down on the bed beside him to catch his breath, blissed out.

Apparently he’s more blissed out than he thought, because the next thing Woohyun knows, he’s blinking open eyes, realising he must have fallen asleep at some point. Gyu isn’t beside him, but his clothes are still on the floor, his wallet on the bedside table instead of in his discarded pants, so he must have gotten up before Woohyun. He’s not supposed to flip through Gyu’s wallet – privacy is a thing they value here – but Woohyun finds himself reaching for it anyway, a strange compulsion to check something though he’s not even sure what. Maybe it’s just to see if Gyu is really his name, for one, Woohyun considers as he opens the wallet, but the first thing he sees is a photo, and Woohyun’s about to quickly put the wallet back in place before he processes what he sees, but then he hears –

“It’s not what you think it is –”

And that alone confirms his suspicion that he wasn’t thinking too much when he thought the boy in the photo looks like him – him and _Gyu,_ seated against a background what looks like a desert, too dry for this planet they’re on, taken on a different planet from here, probably – except the boy doesn’t have any furry pointed ears in the photo, unlike him.

“Who’s that?” Woohyun hears himself ask, his voice coming out high-pitched for some reason. He’s not sure he wants to know, he’s not sure what he stumbled upon, he’s not even sure what kind of conclusions his mind is trying to reach at the moment, but all he knows is, he needs to ask, at least. He thinks Gyu isn’t going to answer, the guy picking up his clothes, putting them back on carefully, but eventually he does reply.

“That’s Shinwoo. My soulmate. He died years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I maintain that this is a oneshot that got away from me with plot elements but it was supposed to be PWP at first. If you've been following my fics, you'll know I'm not very good at keeping my PWPs strictly PWP, lol. But I don't have the time to expand this, so yeah, take this as just a oneshot for now yeah? I still want to finish Three first, really.
> 
> (But if I get a good response from this, I might consider making it longer lol. After I finish Three.)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
